Purio and Lupa
=Purio and Lupa= Background Purio Chibi child monster who looked like a prince. Although it is an effort, it is childish, selfish, timid and timid. Using breathing techniques (breathing attributes) to eject liquid with various effects, there is no fainting like a gash when the art is out. Originally I remembered only techniques that would be useless for some reason alone, when I first appeared, I was acting with Zoboron and hands together. Lost by the combination of Zatchh and Tio encountered in an amusement park in Japan, Zobolon was repatriated to the Makai but managed to escape by the new spell "Dareido". Although it did not appear after a while (including lithographic edition), in Faudo he had attached mustache. As Riou became minions again and appeared again in front of the gash (here we are in a state of floating severely because there is no action with other monsters), it got stronger up to the point of obstructing the Zatch that participates in the rain There. I tried to receive "Goduffa" when the Lord of Faud turned to Zeno, but I mistakenly remembered the spell, so I could not get the power of Faoud. After that, as a result, we delayed the arrival time of Fawood's arrival in Japan (but this is the purpose for escape from Faoud). Jade caught the place that flew away in a fierce battle too much and became a friend (midly forcibly) in front of the gushes who became desperately struggled in the fight with Zeno in the way Looper was taken hostage Appeared. It was inspired by the appearance of Riou that confronts Zeno with a life-threatening, burning a book to the Makai before his collapse. After all, it survives to the last ten of the battle to decide the king, which was also "an unexpected incident" for the author citation needed. When Faud's edition ended, I was active as a talent based in the United States, reunited with Cancho-mean on the way and became friends. Even though it gets hit by a gum during your use, it is helped by canchee. But after the game war, I threw away the book with Cancho - mee to protect the partners from Vino 's surprise attacks, burned the book and went back to the Makai with the cancheon. In the final story, she seems to have reconciled with cancheme and gome and live along well. By the way, until I became friends with Kanchome, there were no friends in the Makai world or the human world, so when I became friends with canchee I was very pleased. In the anime version, they appear before Zatch, but both of them were floating enough to be forgotten by Kiyo and Riou. Therefore, when challenging the gouache before the war against Rein during the rain, the Zatch that can not remember their name is said to be "Panbally and...Mojamoja!!" Furthermore, from both sides " It was the death to be said "......". Even so I tried to fight but I was knocked down but eventually I did not repatriate and finished my turn. It was called "Puppy-chan" which is full of looper (at the time of Rane battle). The author calls them "Hollywood Combi". Lupa The owner of the book of Purio. A black lady with a strong face in Afro hair. I am wearing black clothes like Sister and breasts as big as a wife. We call Purio "Puppy (chan)" after Faud. Nationality is America. I met Purio at my son's visit to the grave. In the past my 7-year-old son has been killed by a sickness of my heart and Purio is pretty like my real child. Therefore, for him he shielded Zoboron and partner's whiskers who should be their friends (beards first used Purio as a shield), while shielding by the enemy's attacks, they shielded them, the battle of the king Trying to buy a nuclear shelter to avoid the defeat of, or asking Kanchome to "make friends" and tried to protect himself. Eventually I decided to break up with Purio in the fight against Gorm, but when I received a letter from Purio in the last round I was happy crying. Even though it is called "Busu", she will deliberately say "Bush is good at cooking", but he is angry if he says "Mannequin Babaa". The model is "Woo Pi Goldberg" which came out as a starring "Angel to Love Song"... Spellbook Black Blue. Power TBA Spells... *Dareido *Poreido *Mokerudo *Joboido *Gigano Joboido *Nyureido *Mosreido *Amireido *Dioga Joboido Category:Characters Category:Mamodo